Glass
by Forsaken Angel BlackWing
Summary: In that one moment, everything about him— his love, hate, memories, his very identity… shattered, just like glass.


Just Like Glass

Prologue: The Duel

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay, it's fairly obvious how this is going to start out. I'll leave a longer authors' note at the bottom for you to read if you want some info.**

**See ya there!**

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I have a final request."

"What is it?"

"I don't plan on losing here today. But if I die…"

I looked back one last time, finding Asuna staring at me with a shocked expression. I turned back, steeling myself.

"I want you to make it so that Asuna can't kill herself."

"Oh? Very well. I'll make it so that she can't leave «Salemburg»."

"Kirito, don't!" Asuna shouted. "You can't… YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

I tried my best to ignore her desperate plea, looking on as Heathcliff went through his menu. A hexagon appeared by his hand, saying, «Changed into Mortal Object». He then manipulated our HP bars so that they were at the same level, just above the red so that one clean strike would end it.

"KIRITO!"

I zoned out, focusing all of my attention on the demon in front of me.

_This isn't some in-game duel… it's a fight to the death. But that's fine…_

I tightened my grip on my swords, tensing my muscles to charge.

_'CAUSE I'M GONNA KILL HIM!_

I ran at him, channeling my rage into unbelievable power.

"HAAAAAH!"

CLASH!

"HAH!"

CLASH!

"AAH!"

CLASH!

He swung his sword right at my head, and I dodged just in time, allowing him to cut only a single strand of hair.

I resumed my onslaught, giving Heathcliff no time to strike back.

_He designed the «Dual-Wielding» skill, so he'll be able to block all the skills I throw at him! I have to keep myself from using «Sword Skills»… and beat him with my own power!_

He aimed a strike for my legs, and I jumped up and over him, striking at his back with my «Elucidator». He turned around just in time to block it with his shield, but the block gave me the spin I needed to land on my feet.

I charged at him again, delivering strike after strike.

_Faster…_

CLASH! CLASH!

_I'VE GOTTA GO FASTER!_

CLASH! CLASH! CLASH!

I could feel my secret passive skill, unlocked through the mastery of the «Dual-Wielding» skill, begin to activate. My body began to move faster, and I could almost feel myself breaking through Heathcliff's defenses, until—

He made a jab at my head, just barely missing and scratching my cheek.

I jumped back, and I could feel rage consuming me. As I fought the rage, my body moved to activate a skill —my strongest skill— on instinct.

«The Eclipse».

_No!_

The skill opened up with a double jab, then flowed into a double-upward strike. Of course, Heathcliff blocked these. The skill pulled me back, then sent me back in with a downward strike with my right sword, followed by a double-left strike, then a double-right, then a double-left again.

I could tell that he was toying with me as he blocked my strikes with ease. I could see it in his eyes.

The double-left had pushed me back, so I came back in with another double strike, this time going upwards. My right sword slashed down, but of course, the shield was in the way. It continued into an upward strike, followed by a double-left.

The eleventh hit of the skill, an extremely powerful double-upward strike, sent me flying into the air in a backflip.

While I was in the air, time seemed to slow down. Heathcliff's expression changed again, this time to a look of twisted delight. He quickly raised his sword into the air, readying a thrust. Then, just as he began the attack—

Orange static began to encompass the whole of his arm, freezing it momentarily. Then, orange static ran through his whole body for the slightest of moments. The same static then began to appear all around us, freezing our bodies mid-motion. Just as quickly as it came, the static vanished, forcing us apart as it did.

Realizing that my skill had been stopped, I charged back in.

"RAAAAAH!"

When I reached him, I delivered two swift downward strikes, followed by two upward strikes. I continued into a spin attack, then a double-diagonal downward strike that cast his shield aside.

I spun around, using the «Elucidator» to keep his shield at bay while thrusting with my «Dark Repulser». Of course, the thrust was blocked by his longsword.

I jumped back, allowing Heathcliff to charge at me. Just before he reached me, I jumped over him, making another slash at his back. Yet again, he barely blocked in time, and I landed on my feet.

_Come on! I can still get better!_

I charged back in, delivering countless strikes unto him. He blocked every one of them, but I could see small changes in his avatar.

_It's flickering?!_

Realizing what was going on, I continued my onslaught, putting all my power into my strikes.

I slashed at his head with my right sword, and he ducked under his shield, moving it slightly to my right so that he could thrust his longsword at me.

_Perfect._

I sidestepped, then hit his shield aside with my left sword. I continued into a spin attack, and when he brought his sword close to his shield, I stopped spinning and made a downward V strike to keep them together. I then made an upward X strike, casting his sword and shield aside.

Utilizing the fast reaction time that earned me the «Dual-Wielding» skill, I regained control of my left arm and went in for one final thrust with my «Dark Repulser».

Closer… closer…

Time seemed to slow down, and I was hyperaware of Heathcliff moving his shield to block…

But he wouldn't make it in time.

Just as my sword made contact, the static came back full force. It overwhelmed my senses for several seconds, and then…

When the static vanished, I found myself still in the thrusting position, with the man I was fighting nowhere to be seen.

I moved back into a normal position, letting my swords fall to the ground in my exhaustion. "Is it… over…?" I panted.

Then, I felt the static run through me one last time. I could feel it taking something away, and when I realized what it was…

(Asuna)

I could feel the paralysis wearing off. As soon as it did, I ran to Kirito, enveloping him in a tight embrace as tears streamed down my face.

His body tensed, and he quickly turned around, holding me at arm's length. Still panting, he asked me a question that shattered my heart.

"Who… are you?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**"Yeah, real original, BlackWing!" is what I know you're all yelling at me right now, but just wait a bit. You'll see more reasons as to why this is different in the next chapter. Which reminds me…**

**WHY IN THE HECK DO MY FIRST CHAPTERS ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SO SHORT?!**

**That aside, this is NOT the fic talked about in my poll. This is just something I did on a whim, though I actually plan to see this one trough to the end… hopefully.**

**As for the fic talked about in my poll… well, I still need to figure out who to pair Kirito with before I can finish chapter one, so if you want him to be paired with your favorite character, then go ahead and vote!**

**Well, here's my least favorite line to write!**

**I don't own the Sword Art Online light novel series, any of its adaptations, or anything in them!**

**See ya!**


End file.
